


can't live without your love

by daeniera



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, cigarettes after sex, just two boys dancing to cigs after sex at 2am, will's a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeniera/pseuds/daeniera
Summary: Nico started laughing, burying his face into Will’s neck. “Tesoro, we just had three rounds of sex. My butt is absolutely sore. You have rounds tomorrow. We are wearing only our boxers, and you want us to get out of bed and dance?”Will really fucking loves Nico. Even if the boy begrudgingly agrees to slow dancing at two in the morning to some indie rock song, he knows that this the one man he will spend his whole life loving.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 40





	can't live without your love

**Author's Note:**

> title is from crush by cigarettes after sex!!!
> 
> i got this plot from listening to cigs on repeat, and the band always gives me major 'dancing in your living room with all the candles lit' vibes. also, i love describing nico from someone's else's view, how people portray him as a character and as a human being. this is basically just pure lively romance of william andrew solace being a simp , and two clumsy ass boys dancing to cigarettes after sex in their living room.
> 
> thank u ♡(ᐢ ᴥ ᐢし)  
> paige

Times like these would be imprinted forever in Will’s mind. Two in the morning with all the curtains drawn to block out the world’s noise, scented candles lit softly in the apartment, shirts and jeans tossed clumsily onto the floor, the sound of his lover’s soft breathing next to him. It was times like these that Will knew there was a higher deity in life- because he spent his life living next to a greek god, sculptured so perfectly, chiselled to perfection. 

Nico Di Angelo was all that he had on his mind. Nico, the loud and giggly boy who liked to doodle lions on his arms when they first met. Nico, the boy who vanished from school for seven months and came back quiet, snarky and afraid of almost everything. Nico, who would stammer and blush so furiously when he tried to confess his feelings to him. Nico Nico Nico. The name was soft on his lips, a mantra to chant, a prayer to hymn. The boy who gave everything out of his heart, and goddamn, Will would spend his whole life trying to give all of it back. 

“You’re thinking quite loud there, loverboy. Was the sex too good?’’ Will heard a voice chortle next to him, arms snaking around his midsection, a head nuzzled into his shoulder, kisses gently pressed to the side of his throat. Nico looked effervescent, so angelic. It was at times like these the surname Di Angelo made so much sense. An angel, a guardian, shrouded in soothing darkness, protecting him, anchoring him to reality. 

“You just want me to boost your ego, you little shit.’’ Will retorted cheekily, turning around to face the male. His hands wandered around to mess with Nico’s curls, playing with the soft vanilla moroccan smelling mess. Nico’s hair was always a pure mess- from a short curly haircut he had sported when they were children, to a slightly longer mullet that refused to detangle itself. The male had never given much thought towards caring for his hair- he stole Will’s shampoo whenever possible, liked to shake his hair like a wet dog to wring the water out, refused to listen when Drew had tried to persuade him to at least blow dry it. 

“You’re just mad because I am the hottest man you’ve ever been with.” Nico smirked. Times like these were where Will could finally see Nico’s true personality shine from within- the combination of the innocent giggly young boy and the snarky, mellow adult. Nico was always quiet around his friends, standing in the corner of the room during a party, sitting silently next to him and Hazel when the rest of their friends would banter and shout at whatever was going on. Nico had a commanding aura, one that seemed always wrapped in shadows- when he spoke, the room always went more silent. He remembered once, when he was playing a furious battle of Mario Kart with Jason and Percy- and they all hadn’t noticed that Nico had silently won first place, dropped his controller on the couch, and raised two middle fingers in the air, as if to say, _‘Look at these fucking losers I play with everyday.’_

There were minisculely random times where Nico’s personality shone through everything: like that one time where they saw a stray cat outside of their favourite cafe and Nico had crouched down quietly to inspect the cat, and wordlessly called animal services to pick the stray up. Like another time where it was four in the morning and Will was studying for his chemistry finals, and Nico had wordlessly set a cup of chamomile tea on his desk, pressed his lips to Will’s forehead, and wandered back into their bedroom.

Gods above, he fucking loved him. 

Entangling his hands with his lover, he whispered softly, looking into Nico’s eyes. “You wanna dance?” He didn’t know where the thought came from- he just knew that he wanted to be surrounded by Nico right now- bodies pressed against each other, eyes gazing adoringly into each other- he understood Nico’s addiction with cigarettes- it filled him with a soft blur- like his mind could relax and focus on just Nico. Nico with his curly brown hair, doe eyes, soft kissable lips that tilted to one side when he smiled. Nico with his hands covering his mouth when he laughed a bit too loudly, his hands gesturing wildly when he spoke, his Italian accent slipping over his words when he got a bit too emotional. 

“You want to,” Nico started laughing, burying his face into Will’s neck. “Tesoro, we just had three rounds of sex. My butt is absolutely sore. You have rounds tomorrow. We are wearing only our boxers, and you want us to get out of bed and dance?” 

Will grinned, wrapped his arms around Nico’s lower back and pulled the both of them up. “Yes, mon amour, I want us to dance to whatever vinyl album I can find at two in the morning. I’m very much serious.” He kissed Nico’s forehead softly, tilting his head to look at the latter, lips tilting slightly into a pout, hands returning to their previous position, clasping at Nico’s. “Please? I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow. Pretty please with all the cherries on top.” 

“Fine. But I demand to be carried on the way out.” Nico bickered, crossing his arms and huffing slightly, like a tiny child throwing a small temper tantrum.

Will giggled quietly, watching as Nico wrung his arms around him and narrowed his eyes at Will, as if carrying him to the living room was an order. “You big, big baby. Someday, all this carrying around is gonna make me have arthritis, or something.” Will loved it when Nico wanted to be manhandled- Nico wasn’t big on affection when they first started dating, warily eyeing his hand the first time Will had tried to cup his cheeks. When Nico slowly warmed up to him, it was like watching a time-laspe of a flower blooming. There were these ‘once in a blue moon’ times, where Nico would shyly show his affection to Will. Like the one time where they were sitting at a campfire with the rest of the gang, Nico moved to sit on his lap and snuggled in softly, arms wrapped around his neck clingingly, head pressed into his neck, and everyone went absolutely silent. Even Percy, who was always oblivious and tended to miss out a lot of details when he was slightly drunk, raised his eyebrows and parted his lips in shock. 

Or that time, at their high school reunion, where Nico went on tippy toes to press a kiss on his lips, and refused to let go of their hands when they were talking to a bunch of old friends they had. Nico, shy and conserving, not one for any public displays of affection, would sometimes try his best to show the whole world that he loved Will. Will would suck up any bit of affection he got from Nico, and fall so madly in love with it.

He placed his hands on Nico’s thighs, squatting slightly to carry the younger male, and moved past their hallway, filled with memories and pictures of their lives. That one stupid photo that Leo took when they first found him and Nico sound asleep, entangled in each other’s limbs. The photo taken at their first trip to Disney Land of Nico grumpily wearing Mickey Mouse ears while Will grinned at the camera, sporting a silver tiara. That one picture that Nico sneakily took of Will squinting at the TV, playing a disastrous game of surgery simulator _(“The controls do NOT work, Di Angelo! I swear, I don’t operate like this in real life!”)_

Placing Nico down on the floor as he moved over to their record player, quietly scanning the messy vinyl wall that Nico had begged them to place as soon as they got an apartment together. He pursed his lips and picked Cigarettes After Sex, that one band that Nico loved to bits. He remembered bringing Nico to one of their concerts in Manhattan, watching as the younger male’s eyes open wide in awe, mouthing the lyrics and swaying slowly to the music. He was enthralled with Nico when it came to music, Nico seemed to fit the description of a soft rock song, gentle yet electric to the touch, an enigma waiting for him to discover. 

As the music started, he walked over to Nico slowly, who placed his arms around Will’s neck, looking at him with eyes full of love, wonder and amazement. Wrapping his arms around the small curve of Nico’s waist, he began swaying them softly, watching Nico unravel before him. The male looked so happy, his eyes shining with adoration and wonder. His face full of freckles that painted a million constellations- he could probably point out the little dipper by just linking some of them. His lips stretched out in a small smile, a smile only shown in rare moments, like the first time they made love, or the first time Will accompanied him to visit Bianca’s grave, or the first time when he found Will and Jason playing Mario Kart on the couch, his lover and his best friend bonding together.

_I wanna line my walls with photographs you sent_

_Of you lying in your swimsuit on the bed_

_Can't live without your love inside me now_

_I'll find a way to slip into your skin, somehow_

Will watched as Nico blushed softly, a pink tint enveloping his cheeks, staring at his lips as they swayed to the lyrics. Will was so amazed at how far Nico had come from, from an innocent naive young boy he had first befriended after offering him half of his PBJ, from playing mythomagic in his treehouse as little kids, from watching Nico breathe smoke from his lips into his own, from watching Nico smile brightly when he was awarded high school valedictorian, from falling in love with him slowly and surely when Nico had first said _‘I love you so much, William’._

Gods, he was so in love with Nico.

_I love to watch you when you're trying on your clothes_

_And now you're all I think about when I'm alone_

_Can't wait to feel your love inside me now_

_We'll have a drink or two and we'll go to your house_

“I love you so fucking much, Nico. Someday, when we’re older, I want to do that stupid shit where I propose to you on some bench at Central Park. I want to come home to you playing with our rings and marking some stupid teenager’s Gatsby essay. I want to wake up next to you, every single fucking morning, until we’re old and stupid brained and wrinkly as shit.’’ Will rambled, noticing the younger male had gone silent next to him, eyes shocked and wide open, and lips trembling slightly.

“You- you are such a dork, Solace. I love you to the moon and back.” Nico whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Will knew, in this moment, that they were just two boys, two boys so utterly drunk in their endearment with each other, two men who couldn’t stop being so in love with the other, two human beings, two hearts intertwined in one. 

He knew that someday, he would watch as his lover walked down the aisle, holding a bouquet of chrysanthemums as happy, miraculous tears shone from the corners of his eyes. Someday, he would come back home from a long day of work, opening the door to Nico furiously marking essays and using a stupid teacher’s stamp to grade some teenagers work. Someday, he would watch as Nico ran around with a small child in their backyard, giggling and screaming as the child ran further away from his grasp. 

He knew that the world was a cruel place, devious and vicious, and would try to mess with his head, plunge him into savage sickening waters of depression and anxiety. But he knew, as long as he had his angel, his lover, his Nico, next to him, all would be right with the world. All would be perfect, as long as a black haired, doe eyed male was next to him, tightly gripping on his hand, kissing him softly.

_I wanna fuck your love slow_

_Catch my heart, go swim_

_Feel your lips crush_

_Hold you here, my loveliest friend_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave comments for improvement/suggestions if u wanna <3


End file.
